Alleen maar goede bedoelingen
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT Rose Wemel heeft in haar eentje een tussenuur en Scorpius Malfidus komt haar vergezellen.


Disclaimer: Alle personages behoren toe aan J.K. Rowling  
Note: Hou je niet van slash? Misschien moet je deze dan maar niet lezen het is een Rose Wemel/Scorpius Malfidus one shot.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alleen maar goede bedoelingen**_

Het einde van de zomer naderde, maar het was nog warm genoeg om buiten te zijn.

Zoals elke woensdag lag Rose, tijdens het vierde uur, alleen op het grasveld naast het Grote Meer. Sinds ze een keer behoorlijk was uitgevallen tegen Zwamdrift –het slaat nergens op, volgens u zou ik alleen dit jaar al, al 50 keer dood zijn gegaan– mocht ze niet meer in het lokaal komen. Niet dat ze dat erg vond, ze vond het geklets van Zwamdrift toch maar saai en dat hele waarzeggerij van haar sloeg nergens op. Alleen haar ouders waren er niet zo blij mee. Het was natuurlijk wel jammer dat ze nu in haar eentje een tussenuur had. Maar, nu kon ze ten minste met gemak haar boek uitlezen.

"Goh, Wemel. Ben je zo asociaal dat je geen tussenuur kan houden met je vrienden. O, wacht… je hebt geen vrienden, daarom ben je ook alleen." Malfidus lachte hard om zijn eigen grapje. Rose zuchtte, als ze ergens geen zin in had, was het wel Malfidus die de hele tijd irritante opmerkingen maakte tegen haar. Ze negeerde hem en las verder. Malfidus zette zich naast haar en las over haar schouder mee in het boek dat ze aan het lezen was.

"Geen vrienden, Malfidus? Dat je naast een Wemel gaat zitten, om je te gaan vervelen," sneerde ze. Malfidus lachte.

"Natuurlijk wel, maar ik wilde alleen maar aardig zijn en je wat gezelligheid bieden."

"Jij en aardig? Laat me niet lachen!"

"Dan niet hoor." Malfidus stond met een grijns op. Rose werd een beetje bang van binnen: Wat was hij van plan?

"Echt waar, Rose. Ik wilde alleen maar aardig zijn."  
"Word je mild, Malfidus. Wat is er gebeurt met Wezel of Wemel, wil je dat ik je Scorpius ga noemen?" De sarcasme droop van haar stem af. Malfidus grijnsde breed. "Tja, dat zou wel een goed begin zijn, ja." Nog voordat ze iets kon doen lag ze in zijn sterke, gespierde arme. _'Wacht, zei ik nou net iets goed over Malfidus?_' Een fijne warmte straalde van zijn lichaam, terwijl hij haar dicht tegen zich aandrukte. _'Een fijne warmte? Het gaat goed fout met mij, Malfidus en fijn gaat niet samen!_'

"En, omdat ik mijn goede bedoelingen graag aan je wil laten zien, help ik je even met afkoelen."

"Nee! Malfidus! Zet me neer!" Rose stem sloeg over terwijl ze zich uit zijn greep probeerde te worstelen. Toen ze in het water belandde gaf ze een ijselijke kreet, ze was er heilig van overtuigd dat de hele school haar had gehoord. Ow, hij zou hier zo voor boeten. '_Niemand gooit mij, Rose Wemel, in het water!_' Malfidus stak zijn hand uit om haar te helpen met overeind te komen te staan. Dankbaar nam ze zijn hand, om een paar tellen later, toen ze zeker wist dat ze goed greep had, hem ook het water in te trekken. Malfidus belandde boven op haar. Even ging ze onder, maar Malfidus trok haar gauw omhoog.

"Wow, Wemel. Ik wist dat je me wilde. Maar dat je me zo graag wilde dat je me zelf op je trekt… Dat gaat wel een beetje ver, hoor." Rose wilde een verontwaardigd weerwoord geven –Ik wil je helemaal niet, hoe durf je dat te zeggen!– Maar nog voordat ze haar mond kon openen, voelde ze de lippen van Malfidus op die van haar. Ze verzette zich er even tegen, maar al ging ze op hem in. Pas toen ze hun tongen met elkaar in aanraking voelde komen kwam ze weer tot bewust zijn en liet hem snel los. Geschrokken probeerde ze een stap naar achter te zetten. Hierbij viel ze haast weer, maar doordat Malfidus haar nog steeds vast hield, bleef ze staan. Even verbaasd van wat er net was gebeurd, -_OMG, hij zoent goed!- _Keek ze hem aan, pas toen ze het water weer tegen haar benen voelde klotsen had ze weer door wat er precies was gebeurd.

"Hoe durf je!" Ze gilde het haast van frustratie. Verontwaardigd wilde Malfidus een antwoord geven. Helaas voor hem had Rose niet zoveel in een weerwoord en ze kapte hem af door hem opnieuw te zoenen. Toen ze elkaar opnieuw loslieten, staarde Malfidus haar verdwaasd aan.

"Ik had nooit gezegd dat het over die zoen ging." Rose fluisterde het zacht in zijn oor, meteen daarna duwde ze hem achterover het water in. Nog voordat hij haar mee kon trekken stond ze alweer op de kant en liep lachend weg.

Malfidus hield haar tegen. Hij was sneller uit het water gekomen dan ze had verwacht. Ze voelde een warme tinteling op de plek waar hij haar vast hield. '_Damn wat gebeurt er met me. Dit hoort niet, ik hoor hem te haten. Niet te zoenen en het fijn vinden dat hij me vast heeft!'_

"Je zou beter moeten weten dan denken dat er geen consequenties zijn nadat je een Malfidus hebt gezoend om hem in het water te kunnen duwen en dan nog flirten ook!" Rose keek hem afwachtend aan, Malfidus glimlachte kort en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Zie je, alleen maar goede bedoelingen," fluisterde hij zacht in haar oor, vlakvoor dat hij haar lippen opzocht en ze voor de derde keer die dag in een zoen verdronken. Geen van de twee lette erop dat de bel was gegaan en dat kort daarna een groepje mensen met rode haren op hun af kwamen steven.

* * *

Reacties?


End file.
